Ahora, yo no estoy solo
by Valsed
Summary: La gente esconde su miedo tras el desprecio, pero a pesar de las murmuración, Camus sabe que hay gente que lo aprecia, estos son sus sentimientos –one shot–


**Ahora yo no estoy solo**

»»««

Este fic esta basado en la serie **Gin'yu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe**, si desean ver imágenes de los personajes, encontraran varias en mi pagina. Link en mi profile.

»»««

Podía sentir nuevamente esas pesadas miradas sobre él; le dolían. Pero qué podía hacer? Entendía que le tuvieran miedo, él mismo se temía.

Caminaba con la cabeza baja, por los largos pasillo del colegio Rosenstolz, los alumnos con quienes se topaba, se retiraban para hacerle paso, pero no era igual que a Orphen o a Ludwing, a quienes miraban con mucho respecto, ellos lo hacían por miedo.

Nunca deseo tener ese 'Don', solo le había causado tristezas y soledad. Sus padre, igualmente temerosos, lo habían confinado en su propia casa 'es por tu seguridad' le habían dicho, estaba acompañado únicamente de la servidumbre.

Pero no estaba tan solo, sus dulces amigas las flores estaban siempre con él, compañeras silenciosas, que no le temían, y siempre sabían lo que le pasaba. Tal vez fue eso mismo, lo que llevo a la gente a alejarse de él.

Un pequeño niño, de grandes ojos y tierna mirada, tez blanca y claro cabello, escondido entre los jardines, hablando solo… mas exactamente, hablando con las flores. Lo primero que le llegaba a la mente del espectador era: 'que raro es ese niño', 'esta hablando solo', 'es muy extraño'.

Comentario como esos siempre llegaban a sus oídos, pues nadie disimulaba mostrar su disgusto. Que podía hacer un niño, delgado y pequeño, solo… callar.

Había salido ya de la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos del jardín, los murmullos sobre él continuaban ahora por los alumnos que estaban ahora fuera, cada nueva voz era una carga mas; cuanto deseaba ser aceptado, ser una persona común como ellos, daría lo que fuera por no tener eso que lo hacia diferente.

Aunque no todos consideraban esa diferencia como una imperfección, recordaba bien cuando conoció a su primo Ludwing; lo había descubierto hablando con las flores, mientras los adultos disfrutaban de una de las tantas fiestas de las que nunca participaba.

Sus ojos no le mostraron curiosidad o asco, sino un interés por descubrir quien era. Le había dado palabras de apoyo e incluso creo dentro de él ganas de seguir. No era un niño común, diferente como él, pero admirable. Podría llegar a ser él un día como Ludwing?.

Por Ludwing es que había pedido a sus padres que le permitieran entrar a la academia Rosenstolz, y cuando lo consiguió, no se arrepintió. El mundo de afuera era grandioso, todos los días lo sorprendía.

Conoció al noble y valiente Orphereun, al misterioso y serio Naoji, al siempre alegre y atrevido Edward; acompañado del sabio y estoico Ludwing. Quienes le extendieron su amistad sin importarles quien era o que era.

Hasta un hermoso lugar para pasar había encontrado, el invernadero de la academia era un amplio recinto, donde podía pasar varias horas sin ser interrumpido. Y es precisamente a donde había llegado, las amplias puertas de cristal se abrieron, dejando ver gran cantidad de flores coloridas y aromáticas fragancias, tomo la pequeña regadera que estaba en una de las mesas, y se acerco colocando una rodilla en el piso, su mano se extendió y sujeto suavemente una de las rojas rosas.

–buenos días, se nota que el día de hoy ha sido de su agrado– hablo en tono alegre.

–buenos días Camus– saludo un moreno de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde, que recién llegado, caminaba con paso ligero hasta él.

–buenos días Ed– se levanto y miro hacia donde se aproximaba el visitante –buenos días Orphe– saludo a quien también entraba

–Camus, buenos días– contesto un rubio de tez blanca, ojos azules, en tonos violetas.

–cómo están hoy tus flores?– el moreno pregunto pasando su brazo por los hombros del mas bajo.

–están de buen humor, y están aun mejor de que tu las vengas a visitar siempre con tu buen animo–

–claro que si, hoy es un día placentero–

–qué ha pasado hoy?– pregunto con curiosidad

–que hoy Orphe no ha amanecido con su estado melancólico acostumbrado–

–ah, esa es una gran noticia, me alegro por ti Orphe–

El rubio se acerco a donde estaban ambos chicos –solo que hoy decidí traer los recuerdos alegres de mi hermana a mi mente-

Camus volteo a ver a las flores –ellas dicen que has animado un corazón preocupado con ello–

–y Camus, dinos que pasara hoy. Seguro que nada malo por tal motivo– agrego Edward sujetando al más chico

–Ningún mal presentimiento siento en mi interior, pero esas cosas llegan de improvisto Ed–

–lo se, pero con saber que la paz que se siente no es solo superficial dan mas ánimos–

–estoy de acuerdo–

La puerta del invernadero, hizo ruido al permitir a dos personas mas entrar, los tres chicos dentro voltearon a ver quienes eran.

–buenos días– contesto con frialdad un alto de cabello púrpuras y mirada penetrante.

–buenos días Lud, Naoji– contesto alegremente el ojirosa

–buenos días Camus, Edward, Orphen– saludo cortésmente un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés.

–bueno días– contesto Ed desganado

Mientras que una breve lucha de miradas se llevaba a cabo entre Lud y Ed –buenos días– fue el seco saludo del rubio. Segundos después Ludwing tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que amueblaban el lugar.

–venimos a visitarte Camus, no estas ocupado?– agrego el pelinegro, colocándose a lado del pelipurpura

–claro que no Naoji, siempre es bien recibida su visita. Yo apenas daba de beber a las flores–

–yo te ayudo Camus, es relajante hacerlo– Ed tomo otra de las regadoras y dejo que las frías gotas de agua rociaran las hojas y pétalos.

Orphen tomo asiento en una silla opuesta a la de Ludwing. Los ideales de ambos jóvenes eran muy opuestos, al igual que sus formas de pensar y actuar. Camus los vio con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo, tenían el mismo objetivo. Lograr un mundo de paz y justicia.

Ahí estaban sus amigos, tan diferentes entre ellos, pero siempre apoyándose. Cada uno con su particular peculiaridad lo habían asombrado, haciéndolos diferentes de cualquier otro. Ninguno de ellos estaba solo, se tenían el uno al otro, reunidos en esta escuela que les impulsaa a hacer ellos mismos.

Podría decir ahora con seguridad, que ya no estaba tan solo. No tenía porque temer de si mismo, porque había gente que no le temía. Las flores susurraron palabras de regocijo hacia él, por darse cuenta de la felicidad de la cual ahora contaba.

»»«« »»«« »»««

Fin

»»«« »»«« »»««


End file.
